


【周三】Wonders

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 兔兔王子生日快乐！





	【周三】Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> 兔兔王子生日快乐！

金道英的发情期快到了。

郑在玹一早上醒来就立刻意识到了这个情况，因为自己怀里的那位从一个人变成了一个雪白团子。

而这一季度的发情期比较难搞的就是，郑恩英已经会走路了。

没错，郑在玹和金道英的女儿郑恩英已经一岁多了，会走路了。

并没有刻意叫醒变回雪貂形态的爱人，郑在玹洗漱完毕之后先去看了一眼婴儿房的宝贝女儿，小家伙还没睡醒，按照她的德行，应该会和爸爸同一个时间段醒过来。

把露着小肚皮的宝贝姑娘从床里捞起来，郑在玹回到卧室去挠了挠金道英的耳后，看他没自觉地变回人型，然后把女儿放在了他旁边。

小雪貂宝宝贴着父亲的心跳拱了过去，被金道英下意识地就圈进怀里，顺了顺背。

郑在玹看着他俩就忍不住笑意，弯下腰各给了一个吻，然后开始做早饭。

金道英自从有了宝宝之后就不再赖床严重了，平时都要摆好了早餐再喊个几十遍才能迷迷糊糊转醒还赖床的人，现在郑在玹还没煎好两个荷包蛋，就抱着头发乱翘的小宝贝打着哈欠走了出来。

两个人都没把睡衣穿好。

说话还不利索的恩英小朋友抱着爹爹的脸吧嗒一个臭臭的口水印子就落在了上面，郑在玹扭过头笑了笑，然后去亲金道英的嘴唇。

“英啊，睡得好嘛？”

“嗯～”

“那我们英的爸爸呢，睡得好吗？”

金道英无奈地笑着白他一眼，用胳膊肘捣了捣催他快做饭，然后应了一声“嗳”。

郑恩英拍着肉嘟嘟的小手还有些懵懵的，小肉爪子落在爸爸的鼻子上，哼哼了一声“宝宝要尿尿”，被金道英赶紧抱出了厨房。

郑在玹看着他的背影笑。

早餐上桌之后厨房就是金道英的了，郑在玹站在宝宝椅旁边给郑恩英编小辫子，看着她对眼前的水果饼干又是戳又是啃，随时注意着她别弄到自己的眼睛，等金道英给孩子泡牛奶。

已经有些缓慢了，金道英的动作。

摇奶瓶的时候都没什么力气，一手撑着流理台一手上下晃着，整个人都像变成了0.5倍速一样缓慢，脸上已经有些晕红。

开始变得可口了。

郑在玹是很喜爱金道英的发情期的，这让他毫无防备而且依赖性极强，浑身上下冒着露骨的欲望，看他的眼神都像在渴求些肮脏的东西。

可是现在郑恩英的圆眼睛还真看不得那些。

郑在玹努了努嘴，把皮筋扎好，走过去接手了金道英几乎等于没晃的奶瓶。

两下就好了。

恩英被宠爱得有些过分，能够开始尝试新鲜味觉的小嘴很会挑食了，自从喝过甜味的果汁以后，对带腥味的牛奶有些排斥。

郑在玹却有的是办法。

“英呀，不喝的话以后爸爸不啵啵你了诶。”

“爸爸不啵啵宝贝了怎么办？嗯？”

白生生的小包子脸委屈巴拉的，金道英慢慢地呼吸着，感觉着空气开始变得灼热，眼神就从可爱的女儿的脸上转移到了给女儿塞奶瓶的恋人身上。

郑在玹轻易把姑娘环在怀里，一手撑着宝宝椅的靠背，一手抵住奶瓶不让孩子把它推开，细声细语地哄着。

“恩英呐，乖，喝完了才能走得更快，跟上爸爸和爹爹，对吧？”

“不是说想穿小公主裙吗，多喝牛奶快快长个子，爹就给你买，好不好？”

金道英轻轻喘了一声，被郑在玹敏锐地捕捉到。

女儿在郑在玹预估的时间之内乖乖喝起了牛奶，让他得到空余的几分钟时间，走过去留意自己的雪貂先生。

手掌揽上熟悉的滚烫体温，郑在玹把两个吻落在爱人已经灼烧到沸腾起来的耳尖，看他下意识地往自己怀里倒。

“已经开始了？”

金道英抿着嘴平衡自己的呼吸，鼻息就变得很重，脑袋在郑在玹的领口乱蹭了蹭：

“有点…嗯……先让恩英吃完早餐……保姆一会儿就会来接她……”

郑在玹盯着他红通通的嘴唇，挨过去叼住唇瓣吮了两下，然后让他靠着台面，转身去抱郑恩英小朋友。

恩英有些赖爸爸，被郑在玹抱着虽然舒适的很，但看见金道英就站在可见的地方，立刻伸出没有抓奶瓶的手，嘟嘟叭叭地叫阿爸阿爸。

郑在玹用鼻尖逗了逗女儿柔软的婴儿肥：

“英呀乖，爸爸不舒服，别让爸爸抱了。”

郑恩英水灵灵的眼神疑惑起来，嘴中又表达不出什么，只好咿呀咿呀地叫。

金道英如履薄冰似的变扭地走路，靠近郑在玹之后把手搭在他的肩上，顺道用手指曲起来推了推女儿的肉脸，挤出她和郑在玹一模一样的小酒窝。

“爹爹抱你也很好的，听话。”

小东西蹬了两下藕一样又白又肉的腿，乖乖呆在郑在玹怀里不动了，嘴巴一噘一噘地吸溜着她的早饭。

金道英却虚弱地更明显了。

雪貂发情很疼，浑身像在扎满针刺的木桶里翻滚，他连脑子都有些混沌了。

紧抓着郑在玹的袖口挪进客厅，金道英想都没想就很没形象地在女儿面前躺倒在了沙发上，穿着纸尿布的鬼精灵一被放下来就立刻往他怀里爬，他下意识地抚摸孩子的脊背，有些负担地又低喘一声。

郑在玹知道他现在浑身都在痛，但孩子在这儿，他也没法做什么。

雪貂不仅发情期需求很大，雪貂还很护崽。

郑在玹把金道英的脑袋抬起来一些放到自己腿上，看着他习以为常地圈住孩子的姿势，低头亲了他一下。

“再等一会儿，保姆来了我们就去卧室。”

“嗯…”

照看恩英的阿姨来接走小家伙的时候金道英已经有些意识模糊，看着郑在玹把女儿送到门口，在沙发上翻了个身仰躺着，胸口起伏地厉害。

发情期的热潮自下而上地翻涌着，他皱着眉头试着用理智和疼痛做些抗争，可是当郑在玹轻柔的亲吻落下来的时候，脑子里的线嘣得直接断开。

“唔…在玹，在玹…房间……”

金道英并不喜欢在沙发上做爱，公开的家具上有着客人的其他气味，让他雪貂的感官觉得脆弱并且缺乏安全感。

他需要伴侣气味的包裹。

郑在玹稍微用了些劲把金道英从下陷的沙发中捞了出来，每一次触碰都只是引发更多的呻吟和更焦灼的表情。

此时的金道英是一件易碎品。

“哥，稍微忍一忍，一会儿就不痛了，嘘……嘘……”

用着一贯的方式安抚金道英模糊的意识和急躁的动作，郑在玹把他放进被褥之间，然后放开了动作。

发情期的最大好处莫过于他们不需要考虑润滑剂这种东西，而且金道英难得迫不及待地主动。

郑在玹还在脱掉自己的居家T恤时金道英就已经无法忍受地拉扯他的胳膊，像很久未见的恋人一般饥渴，柔软的舌尖主动钻进他的嘴唇之间，像是讨好又像是霸道地夺取，但无论哪种郑在玹都很喜欢。

“哥还能自己脱一下衣服吗？”

金道英皱着眉头像是在谴责他这种时候还有心思说话，脸上糅合着欢愉和痛苦的神色。他浑身痛的发麻，就像吸食了毒品过后的反噬效果，而痛感比那更甚。

他年轻的伴侣不再为难他，撑着他的背将他的T恤摆脱掉，然后亲吻着来以此安慰。

浑身都被伴侣的气息包裹之后金道英感到了些许舒缓，他坦诚又顺从地接受了郑在玹的亲吻，手指在他的脖颈后方缠绕让自己有个更舒适的姿势，然后抬着腰让两个人的距离缩到最小。

“嗯...快点......在玹，呼唔——”

金道英尽量平复着呼吸来减轻发情带来的疼痛，郑在玹脱掉了他的睡裤好让自己进行下一步的动作，堵着他的嘴阻止他再发出声音，然后已经沾染上润滑剂的手指握住了金道英的膝盖。

“小宝宝不在，大宝宝这下都归我了？”

“你，”金道英又好又好笑地嗔了他一句，手指勾上去揉着年轻恋人的头发：“快点儿，孩子他爸。”

这个时候没有爱干净的必要，郑在玹的扩张隐忍又匆促，没过一会儿就急躁地挺了进去，把金道英顶得哽咽，手还搂紧了他的腰背。

也许变成雪貂的金道英很小只，但作为人类，他没那么娇小。

他和郑在玹一般高壮，但身体却比郑在玹柔弱得多，总的来讲就是经不起折腾，郑在玹也从来不敢多索要。

但发情期不一样，金道英不得不缠着郑在玹做。

不然他会痛个半死。

在恋人身下醉生梦死总是好的，郑在玹箍着金道英的腰横冲直撞，看着他忍不住抽泣又贪恋地睁着眼睛，眼里混沌的欲望看起来勾人的很。

雪貂发情期的时候并不清醒。

金道英在郑在玹不断侵犯的时候顶多也只记得吻他，嘴里哼哼着不成句的一两个词，意识飘忽。

他们几乎不间断地接吻，郑在玹的嘴唇内侧留下金道英故意撕扯的红痕，占有欲急剧飙升，连深吻都不足以满足金道英的需求。

他需要确认，他需要保证。

直到黏腻亲密的舌吻见了血，金道英才乖顺地瘫软下来，被郑在玹的顶弄惹出呻吟，微眯着眼睛一下下舔他的嘴角，手指在他的胳膊上紧捏着，因为操弄的过深而细细呜咽。

郑在玹不喷香水因为金道英鼻子会感到难受，但他仍然闻起来温暖舒适，应该是沐浴乳和须后水的味道。

金道英喜欢这种味道。

脱离了嘴唇之后郑在玹低头在他的喉结上来回逗弄，金道英的每一次发声都被他仔细地感受到，又因为宝宝没在家，喘息被毫不犹豫地放到最大。

金道英仍然晕乎乎的，发情期让他的理智和逻辑四分五裂，郑在玹将他带进高潮时他还小声嘀咕着，被郑在玹听了去。

“唔…宝宝——还没……”

“恩英送给阿姨带了，傻瓜——”

郑在玹在金道英颤抖着释放抽噎时吻住了他，知道雪貂还没脱离对幼崽保护的本能，手指捏弄着他的腰背安抚，把他的战栗全部包裹在手心里。

“哥，别担心，这里只有你和我。”

金道英上挑的眼睛眯瞪瞪地眨了眨，看起来不像只雪貂反而像只兔子，细细哼着把脑袋蹭在郑在玹的耳朵和脸颊上，已经有些冒汗的头发和郑在玹极容易流汗的脸搅乱成一团。

他在自己身上标记着气味。

性爱过后小雪貂总有这么一茬儿，每次都是，郑在玹觉得他这样分外可爱。

还没来得及把性器退出去，金道英就撑着床垫坐直了，人直接赖在了郑在玹怀里，甚至敏感地挤压着他。

“还……痛，在玹——”

难得的讨好仍然效果十足，郑在玹搂着他的后脑勺把人压在了床头，金道英因为身后床板的冰凉一抖，整个人发出一声委屈的细弱叫声，是他的本性在作祟。

听起来也很可爱。

郑在玹亲吻着金道英的眼皮和脸颊，看着他猛地单边眨眼，好笑地哼了几声，手指钻到他的手边试图和他交握，一边低声喊着“恩英的兔子爸爸”，一边再次挺身进入他。

“第二次，我帮你数着。”

雪貂先生只来得及哽咽一声。

 

 

-END-


End file.
